


#11 Exchange

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Canon Era, Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, Le Morte D'Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss in grief, because the world is ending.(Creative interpretation of the word "world".)





	#11 Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> for a kiss meme on Tumblr!

“Do you…” Merlin begins, and coughs up blood. Arthur presses his lips together tightly, and chooses not to speak in favour of dabbing at Merlin’s mouth with a napkin.

“Do you hate me for what I did?” he hears Merlin finish after he turns around to hide the wild grief on his face, tossing the ruined napkin away.

Arthur sits on the edge of Merlin’s bed. “I couldn’t care less.”

“Will you forgive me, then?”

Arthur inhales, opening his mouth to lecture Merlin, but he catches sight of Merlin’s pleading eyes and he has never, _never_ been able to resist them. “Beloved,” he says quietly. “How can I forgive this?”

Merlin’s hand reaches for his. Arthur clutches it, shaking. Brings it to his mouth to kiss repeatedly.

“Your life or mine,” Merlin whispers. “It was never a choice.”

“No,” Arthur moans. “No.”

Perhaps Arthur isn’t supposed to mourn. Not for someone he’s known for barely a year. For someone who cut through his boyish bluster to his very core. For someone who’s risked his life for him before, who’s going to lose it for him now.

“I like that you call me _beloved_. And do other girl’s petticoat things like kissing my hand.”

“What’s the point of hiding all my feelings _now_? I love you without reason or limit.”

“Can’t believe I have to snuff it to find out, you great prat,” Merlin mutters, mischief in his eyes.

“Shut up.” Arthur laughs, hating himself. Merlin grins, and then it’s his turn to beckon Arthur, kiss him weakly until their mouths are both stained red.

“I wish you’d never come back from the Isle at all,” Arthur whispers. He doesn’t know if he wants Merlin to hear. He wouldn’t have had to bear this, then; his world dying in his arms.


End file.
